Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transmitting method, and more particularly, to a data transmitting method for a memory storage device having a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage device using the method.
Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. A rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for portable electronic products such as laptop computer due to its data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure and high read/write speed. A solid state drive (SSD) is a memory storage device which utilizes a flash memory as its storage medium. For these reasons, the flash memory has become an import part of the electronic industries.
However, as storage devices having the rewritable non-volatile memory are made smaller each day, the rewritable non-volatile memory is prone to data loss and aging which are caused by accumulated heat. In addition, when a memory storage device having the rewritable non-volatile memory is operated in high speed (e.g., writing a large amount of data), a lot of energy is consumed to generate lots of heat, and thus the memory storage device is prone to overheat which lowers its access performance or causes damages thereto. Accordingly, it is one of the major subjects in the industry as how to effectively control speed and performance of the memory storage device in order to avoid system overheat during operation of the memory storage device.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.